


out of nowhere

by quiettoxic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettoxic/pseuds/quiettoxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, but he’d be lying if he said he minded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and very much PWP... This was originally intended as part of my ever unfinished thirty day challenge but I decided to switch the pairings around so yeah. There's also a mostly finished SuNor thing that I decided to ditch, so that might come soon! (:

Lithuania presses his head into his pillow, trying to calm his wheezing breath. There’s wet hair stuck to his neck and his cheek, and Poland’s hands are all over his back, his thighs, his calves, almost frantic in their exploration of familiar, damp skin.

“You are so beautiful, Liet, you know that?”

If he didn’t know before, he would now, because Poland took one look at him when he came out of the shower and immediately tackled him into the bedroom, and he’s been repeating those words ever since. Lithuania doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, but he’d be lying if he said he minded.

Poland’s hands are on his ass, kneading soft skin, a bit on the harsh side with the press of his thin fingers. Lithuania curls his own fingers into the pillow, still trying to find his breath.

Poland whispers something incomprehensible. His breath ghosts warm over Lithuania’s ass, very close by, and Lithuania jerks away from him in surprise. He’s half-hard without having touched his cock, and he’s naked, his towel having fallen off in the hallway, while Poland is still fully clothed, so he feels very exposed. Not that he doesn’t like this – Poland is not always assertive, so it’s nice when he is – but still. He doesn’t like to feel vulnerable.

“Poland,” he mumbles.

“Yeah?”

He tries to look over his shoulder, but his hair gets stuck to his forehead and blocks his eyes.

“What are you going to do?”

Poland hums. “I think… If you’ll let me, I want to, like, use my mouth on you.” He pulls his ass cheeks apart slightly, making it very clear _where_ he intends to use his mouth. Lithuania clutches the pillow tighter.

“W-why?” he stutters, and that earns him a fond laugh.

“’Cause I want to? Do I need any other reason?”

He almost wants to say yes, because as much as he loves Poland, the man is nothing if not pragmatic, even – or perhaps especially – when it comes to sex. What does he gain from using his mouth on Lithuania? Then again, he does have his moments, and Lithuania has learned to appreciate those, over time, so he just bites his lip and shakes his head best he can.

“So, can I?”

Lithuania mumbles something. A hand slides up his back.

“I want to hear you say it, Liet. Gotta be totally sure.”

“Yes, Poland,” he repeats, clearer, then immediately turns his face more into the pillow so his blush is hidden.

“Okay,” Poland says, a hint of a smile in his voice. The hand slides back down, spreading his cheeks apart again, and Poland just breathes for a while, blowing hot air over Lithuania’s sensitive hole. Lithuania tries hard to keep his composure, because nothing is happening yet, but there’s tension spreading through his body, anticipation, and he squirms a little under Poland’s touch.

Then the first lick comes, quick and tentative, barely there, but it has Lithuania’s body twitching all the same. Poland hums in satisfaction, thumbs pressing down on his ass, and follows with a longer lick, up from Lithuania’s balls to his asshole. Lithuania bites down on the pillowcase to keep himself from making an all too loud sound when the man points his tongue and presses the tip into him, no hesitation. It’s incredible how _hot_ it is, and it’s so dirty and so good at the same time. Lithuania feels his cock throb – he’s already on edge.

Poland pulls back a little, and his breath is cold all of sudden. He pushes his hands flat down on Lithuania’s ass, exposing him ever more. Lithuania whimpers in response.

Again, Poland pushes his tongue into him, wriggles it around, sending shocks of pleasure up Lithuania’s spine. He gives up on keeping his breathing normal; it’s coming in short gasps now, between his teeth as he still bites down on the pillowcase. One of Poland’s hands disappears from his ass to stroke his back again. He does something else with his tongue that makes Lithuania’s entire body tense in surprise.

“Pola—” he gasps, the pillow falling from his mouth. “Oh my g—”

He’s unsure what it is that Poland is doing with his mouth – his _tongue_ , dear god – because it’s all heat and wetness coming together but it’s absolutely incredible.

The nation pulls back a little to breathe, but then he’s back in full force, and Lithuania can’t stop the wanton moans and the whimpers falling from his lips as he twists his hands into the pillow. He is very out of breath. He would probably be embarrassed if he weren’t so aroused. Poland is quiet. He always is, whether his mouth his occupied or not.

“Please, _please_ ,” Lithuania pants, unsure of what he’s asking for, just knowing that he wants more and _Poland_.

The tongue plunges into him, Poland stretching his buttocks apart. His hair tickles. It only adds to the sensation. It’s been a long while since Lithuania was this acutely aroused.

Slowly, a hand curls around his hip until it reaches his straining cock, and Lithuania positively twitches against Poland. He’s pretty sure he hears the pillowcase creak in his grip, but isn’t able to let go, his whole body strung tight. Poland curls his fingers around Lithuania at a leisurely pace, very loose, but Lithuania doesn’t think he’ll need much more than that. He tries to turn his head to look at Poland again, but he only catches a glimpse of green fabric before he’s turning back, because it just hit him that the other man is still fully clothed, and he has no idea why that makes him almost-sob in arousal, but it does. He’s so vulnerable, but like this, it feels so good.

Poland mumbles something as he pulls away for a second, but Lithuania doesn’t care. He tries to push his ass backwards, back to the warmth and wetness, and Poland chuckles a little bit but complies. Lithuania would blush if he weren’t already flushed. His previously cold damp hair is now warm, still clinging to his forehead.

The heat is rising. Poland _does things_ with his tongue that feel like they should be _illegal_ and Lithuania just tries to hold on, but it’s too much, and much too soon, the heat becomes unbearable. He barely has time to gasp a warning before he is coming with a warbled cry and Poland’s tongue still inside him. He thinks he feels something rip in his clenching fingers, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. Poland keeps licking, and twisting and sucking and doing god knows what with his tongue, and Lithuania shudders and cries out and he hopes distantly that wasn’t too loud because there are other people in the building, but then Poland does something else again and the thought gives way to more pleasure. He’s seeing _stars_.

When he finally finishes, he falls over heavily, landing on his side. Poland strokes his hip, and he’s smiling when Lithuania glances up at him blearily.

“Poland…”

“Hm?”

“I’m, that was.” He takes a moment to collect his thoughts and catch his breath. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Liet.” His fingers slide over Lithuania’s side absentmindedly. Lithuania watches him for a while. He’s mildly confused at the whole situation, but mostly he’s sated and feeling like he could sleep. But Poland is still wearing all his clothes, which is unacceptable, so he pushes himself up into a sitting position and curls his fingers into Poland’s shirt.

“Hm?”

“Don’t you want to…” Lithuania gestures at him with his free hand.

Poland smiles lopsidedly and shrugs. Lithuania tucks his own hair behind his ear, licks his lips, and begins opening the buttons on the man’s shirt. He smiles when Poland leans back to make it easier for him. His fingers are a little shaky and he has trouble focusing, but it’s the least he can do to return some of this favor.

Pretty soon, Poland is naked as well – and he is hard, which makes Lithuania feel a little proud. He licks his lips again, then wordlessly leans down to take the man into his mouth. Poland’s hands are on his head and his neck and dragging over his shoulders, as they always are. Lithuania looks up at him, at the slack features of his delicate face, and feels another surge of pride, that he can make him like this, that Poland would open himself up to him. He wants to do the same thing he just did to him, to Poland someday. Someday soon, if he has any say in it.

“ _Lithuania_ ,” Poland gasps, his fingers clenching, and he comes, arching his back, spilling half-in, half-out Lithuania’s mouth with a muffled whimper. He’s never very loud, this contrary to popular belief.

Lithuania strokes him until he’s spent, falling back on the bed, hair splaying over the twisted pillow. The nation crawls up to lie next to him, but decides against kissing him because that can’t possibly be hygienic, no matter how thorough his shower was – and it was, Lithuania loves showers; they still feel like a luxury after all this time. Poland smiles that lopsided smile again, looking very content.

“Thanks,” he says, and Lithuania laughs. “I’m going to, you know.” He gestures at himself, but doesn’t move. Probably expecting Lithuania to get up and go to the bathroom for him. He’s not sure his legs will carry him, though. They feel very shaky.

After a moment of contented silence, Poland rolls over and disappears to the bathroom. When he returns, he slides back into the bed and kisses Lithuania with minty lips.

They don’t say anything after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have a tumblr now. Well I did before but now I have one under the same name as this account too! I'd like to do some requests at some point because I always write better with a prompt, but anyway, find me as quiettoxic! :D


End file.
